Would you kindly trust me?
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Jack and Atlas finally meet and quickly are smitten, sneaking behind rooms for a romp but when Frank interferes the truth is reveled and Jack is forced to do something he doesn't want to and forced to hear a truth he doesn't want to hear


"Moira... Patrick... Ain't that just like Ryan. Waits until we're almost out, and then he pulls the string! We'll find the bastard! We'll find him and we'll tear his heart out!" Jack had to suck in a few lungfuls of breaths, witnessing a family die, the family of the man who had been helping him. His entire mission. It terrified him and broke his heart to hear Atlas so distraught. Hearing him sobbing on the line, the sounds of things being thrown and broken. Atlas's anger is not one to cross, Jack has found out.

While going to the next room he became locked in, unable to open the door. "Damn! He's got the whole thing locked right. I'll get it open, wait a tic!" Jack didn't respond, not knowing to to respond with. He tried catching his breath and emotions when suddenly there was a white light from behind him. He turned, seeing a large TV playing.

"So tell me, friend, which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB wolf, or the CIA jackal? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder, and Andrew Ryan isn't a giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle. And with that, farewell, or dasvidaniya, whichever you prefer."

Soon the door was opened and the giant TV shut off. Jack wasted no time, walking into the door.

"So you met the king himself. I'll meet you in Arcadia, got nothing here to monitor." Jack could hear the loss in his voice. Like someone took the hope out of it.

When he got to Arcadia he couldn't believe his eyes.

After seeing so much blue water and red blood splatter he had forgotten what green looked like.

Trees and grass and flowers went over everything. It was beautiful. But a splicer had to ruin the moment. He only had two bullets left. Shit.

He fired the two he had but it did nothing to the splicer that was laughing and screaming and coming at him. He braced himself with his wrench, ready to swing when a shot rang out, the splicer falling dead. Jack gasped in surprise, feeling it's blood splatter on him as it fell dead.

Then he saw him.

Atlas. With a shotgun on his hip and a bag over his shoulder.

Jack hadn't been so taken with someone so quickly.

Maybe it was pity, feeling so awful that he couldn't save his family in time or maybe it was the way he held the shotgun on his hip and a quiet anger in his eyes that was a stark contrast to the soft, handsome baby face.

Jack gasped out. "Atlas?" Atlas smiled weakly. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you. You have a name?" "Jack." Atlas nodded. "Let's get going boyo, there's bound to be more splicers." Jack nodded, catching up with Atlas, walking though the beautiful gardens together. So far the garden had been quiet and there wasn't much conversation between them.

Jack spoke up. "I'm sorry." Atlas stopped, turning to him. "What in the world are you sorry for Boyo?" Jack shook his head, feeling everything pile on him at once, now that he was in the calm of Arcadia, everything sank in. "For not being able to save your family. Maybe if I had been faster? Maybe if I hadn't been searching for supplies-" "whoa, hey." He felt a hand on his shoulder. Solid and comforting. He saw the sad smile Atlas gave him. "It's not your fault. There's no need for blaming yourself. It's all that damn Ryan's fault. And I promise we will avenge my wife and child but please, stop blaming yourself."

Jack could only nod. Using the soothing voice and warm hand on his shoulder steady him, like an anchor to a boat in a storm.

As they continued to move though Arcadia Jack couldn't help but admire the flowers and beautiful scenery that hasn't seen the horrors of Rapture.

Atlas watched Jack, hating himself a little bit at how badly he wanted to kiss him and hold him close. His wife and child just died. At least that's what he's told Jack.

He found a good spot he liked. He gently pulled Jack toward it. He felt his heart flutter when he saw the small smile on Jacks face but it faded when he saw his.

Jack looked worried. "You ok?" Atlas let out a shaky breath. "No. It's just all sinking in ya know?" Jack knew. Now that they were in the calm of the gardens everything seemed to crumble on top of them.

The guilt was starting to weigh him down. He didn't want to lie to him but he wanted to give the kid some kind of purpose otherwise he won't fight nearly as hard to get out of here.

Jack wasted no time, wanting to have his friend lead him, guide him, be the rock. For right now he had to be his rock. He wrapped his arms around the Irishman's shoulders. Holding him tightly. "We'll be ok. We'll kill Ryan and avenge your family and everyone else in this hell."

Atlas hid his face in Jacks neck, sucking in gulps of breaths. He hated lying to this kid. Pretending that his family died when he didn't have anyone to his name.

Atlas lifted his head up, see the determination he put there with his little white lie about how much he cared about his wife and using the phrase he knows Jack can't refuse. It made him feel guilty but he needed Jack able to get though this hell. He needed him to feel some sort of purpose otherwise neither are getting though this.

He saw Jacks eyes for the first time since their encounter and found there a beautiful blue. It was different. Brown hair with blue eyes almost never seems to happen but it looked gorgeous on him.

Suddenly Jack cleared the gap between them, touching his lips to Atlas before stopping and moving back. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. We can pretend it never happened." It all came out of Jack in a rush. His face flushed. He was mortified. He's probably scared away his only friend in this hell hole.

Atlas couldn't help the small chuckle at how flustered the other was. "It's ok Boyo, I was wondering which of us was going to make the first move." Jack looked confused but so hopeful. Atlas smile softens. "May I kiss you, Jack?" Jack swallowed his nerves, giving a small nod. Atlas gave one last smile before gently crashing his lips to Jacks, feeling himself come alive for the first time in too long.

Jack wasn't experienced at kissing, in fact he's pretty sure this is his first kiss but he tried and hoped he was doing well. He tried to match the Irishman's mouth, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders.

Suddenly a tongue was asking permission at his lips. He opens deepening the kiss. Nearly moaning with the sensation.

He was glad he wasn't alone in how he felt. Atlas moaning into his mouth, gripping him by his hips. God they were both so hard so quickly.

Suddenly he was pinned to the nearest wall, his wrists above his head as Atlas sucked a hickey into his neck. Jack whimpered, melting in his grasp. But they had a mission. They couldn't stop for hanky panky. But you also can't exactly take down big daddies with a hard on. That's just unnecessarily dangerous, he justified.

He felt Atlas breath against his neck. "You want this to?" Jack could only speak in heavy pants. "Yes...please... but make it quick...we have a mission." He felt Atlas smile then a hand was quickly undoing their pants. He watched, unsure if he's ever seen someone move so quickly that wasn't a splicer.

Suddenly his cock was exposed to the cool air. He gasped but nearly lost his breath as a hand was on him, gently stroking him. He felt Atlas move his body, see he removed his pants as well, moving his cock next to his, taking them both in one hand. Jack moaned at the sight. "Atlas...what..." He asked confused but he got a tender kiss. "Trust me, would you kindly?" Jack could only nod as he brought his hands around his shoulders.

Wanting to watch with fascination as Atlas thrust his hips into his hand, next to Jacks cock.

Jack isn't sure how to describe the noise that came out of him other than whorish. He watched, panting and whispering with pleasure. Feeling that tight heat in his stomach burn and build. He knew Atlas couldn't be far behind as he felt him tense, his thrusts faster. His moaning louder.

Jack came first, gripping those broad shoulders and gasping for breath. He felt Atlas come, he felt his cock twitch next to his and he could only describe the feeling as intimate.

The both came down from their highs, holding on to each other. Atlas cleaning off his hands of their intimacy on a nearby rag he found.

Suddenly Jack felt Atlas hold his head, gently forcing him to look at him. "Jack, I swear to you, I will get you out of here alive it's the last thing I do." Jack would have shook his head if he could. "Not without you. I don't have anyone else here. Your all I have. " Atlas gave a sad smile. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of here. "Together. We best be going then. We've stayed still too long."

They fought their way though splicer after splicer. Jack saving Atlas's ass more than once. Atlas watched as Jack held one of the littler sisters, healing her, making her human again. Atlas had all but given up hope on them. He's seen friends daughters go missing. He's seen the despair it's made. The hopelessness and horror at realizing your little girl became some kinda of monster.

"Thank you." The little girl said before running off into a vent. Atlas watched her go. "Perhaps there is hope after all in this hell hole." Jack just stared at the floor. "I'm still not even sure. I rescue them because I don't have the heart to kill them. There someone's child but is rescuing them any better? There bond to have issues and nightmares. What if it's too much for them?"

Atlas came and kneeled next to him, a supportive arm around his shoulders. "Jack. I had given up on them. It was easier to think of them as little monsters instead of little girls. But you did. You're giving them the one thing they never got: a chance." Jack looked at Atlas. "A chance?" "And hope. Hope to live normal lives. " Jack could only nod, giving Atlas a kiss on his temple. "Let's get going." They both got up, continuing their mission.

During a normal ambush of Splicers Atlas was shot and the splicers stopped, watching them as Jack ran over to him. Atlas gasped in pain, his shoulder bleeding something fierce. When he tried to sit up he cried out in pain before collapsing. Jack was already ripping part of his sweater off, using it as a bandage. Jack spoke rushed, feeling blood seep through his fingers as he put pressure on the wound. "Don't move too much. It's not fatal but it'll need medication so it doesn't get infected."

"Oh I think infection is the least of your worries kid." Jack looked down the hall and glared. He didn't recognize who they were but they meant trouble. More trouble than a splicer. Atlas struggled to sit up. Leaning against Jack and a wall for support. Atlas glared as fiercely as he could but his shoulder was burning and he was losing blood. "Fontaine."

Frank chuckled as he walked closer. "Is that how you greet your friends Atlas?" Atlas nearly spat out, weakly. "Your no friend of mine." Frank smirked. "I see you and my little experiment have gotten close. I mean, if you wanted him so badly, all you had to do was ask nicely."

Jack was suddenly confused. "Little experiment?" Atlas turned, gasping in pain as he took some of his weight off jack. "Don't listen to him. He's a liar and a murderer." "Jack, would you kindly come over to me?"

Jack nearly gasped as he found he couldn't resist. He couldn't fight it. His body was moving without him telling it to. He was terrified. "Atlas? Oh god...what's happening to me? Why can't I fight it?" Jack was suddenly in front of Frank who was leering down at him from his large height. "Yes Atlas. Tell him. What's happening to him?" "Feck you!" Atlas's accent became thicker the more upset he became. Frank laughed.

Jack turned around, wanting to see Atlas. Wanting answers but god he was terrified. He felt himself shaking, sucking in a shaky breath."I think you might change your tune if I decide I don't need Jacky boy here. Maybe I say those three little words and he just dies?"

Jack was nearly sobbing he was so scared. He shook his head, running his hands though his hair. Atlas couldn't stand the thought of Jack dying. He's not sure he could handle losing another person he cared about. He's already lost enough in Rapture.He looked away. "Jack. It's a..a sort of mind control. A trigger that when said will have you do whatever the controller says." Atlas couldn't bring himself to look Jack in the eyes but he could tell the boy was terrified.

Jack sucked in a breath, watching Atlas. "What? Mind control?" "You've been the long time experiment , made to be the perfect killing machine. Implanted false memories in your head so you could kill Andrew Ryan. " Jack could only shake his head. "No. This can't be true. This is too much. It's too ridiculous." _**Too horrifying.**_ Jack added in his head. He felt Frank place a large knife in his hand. Jack just stared at it, watching his own reflection. "So I've just been used this whole time? I've just been a puppet?"

Frank spoke in Jacks ear. "Oh Jacky boy that's not all. Alas here sometimes like to play pretend. Tell people a sob story to get him on his side." Jack looked at Atlas, his heart feeling as thought its shattered. "Atlas? What does he mean by sob story?" Atlas was looking away from him. Jack raised his voice. "Answer me! What does he mean by you telling sob stories?" Atlas couldn't even look him in the eyes. "My family isn't real. There was no one in the bathyspere. I made it up as a way of giving you some kind of purpose to kill Ryan and to get the hell out of here."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He felt guilty over not being able to save a family that doesn't even exist. "Have you just been using me?" Atlas shook his head. His own eyes filling up with tears. "I only did what I did to help you though this hell hole. I only used the phrase on you when I thought you needed it the most. I never wanted to hurt you." Jack cried. "But you knew. You knew I couldn't refuse if you said that. Did... did you rape me?" "No!" Atlas shook his head. Jack sobbed. "You told me to trust you when I didn't know what was happening. You knew I couldn't resist if you used that phrase on me. Oh god...is everything we've been through a lie? Everything you've said to me."

Atlas was about to speak and plead when Frank bust in. "Ok enough of the soap opera. Jack, would you kindly kill Atlas with that knife you're holding? Gut him like a fish."

Jack felt his blood freeze over but found his body moving. He sobbed, unable to stop himself. Atlas was gasping though his tears. He knew he deserved this. Jack kneeled. "Oh god…I'm so sorry." He plunged the knife slowly into Atlas gut. Moving it to the right, making a large slit.

He gasped out in pain, leaning weakly against the wall, slumped. It felt so slow. He could feel every inch of the knife. He could feel his blood leave him in rivers.

He could feel his vision fading. The last thing he saw was Jack sobbing over his body. Everything was cold but in Rapture, everything seemed cold. He used his last bit of strength to whisper out "I'm...sorry...Jack..." Jack held his face, blood smearing his face as his life left him. Jack shook his head in denial.

Jacks breaths came in quick, sobbing breaths. Frank left with no more orders or taunts. Leaving him alone with Atlas dead body.

Dead because of him.

Jack looked around for a vita chamber but the nearest one was a half mile away. He calmed himself enough to half carry Atlas body. Still warm and bleeding. He hoped the blood trail didn't attract anyone.

He managed to make it to the glowing tube. Having to deal with a few Splicers in the process. Once at the chamber he put Atlas inside, praying to God Atlas will forgive him for the awful things he said to him. He stood outside, watching nervously with tears still fresh.

Eventually the door opened but Atlas wasn't awake. His wounds healed. Suddenly he was falling. Jack caught him. "Atlas!" He cradled his body against his own. He felt Atlas breathing, suddenly gasping back to life, looking around before seeing jack. "Jack?" Jack cried, hugging him. "I'm sorry. I had no choice. I love you." Atlas moved out of his arms, wrapping his own around Jack. "Shh boyo. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I knew what the phrase did to you and still used it, even if it was to help you on our mission. I lied only to help you, to give you a sense of purpose. You were right."

Jack shook his head. "I don't care anymore. I understand why you did and I'm sorry I accused you having doing something so awful. I know you didn't. I wanted you just as badly even before you said that." Atlas smiled sadly, bringing his hand to Jacks face. "I don't deserve you." Jack was about to protest when Atlas looked away. "Jack, I've done awful things. I'm not the man you think I am. I once was a freedom fighter for this city but I let the power take over me. I did some horrible things. Believe me when I say I do not deserve you but I can sure as hell earn it. Let's go, I think I hear Splicers on their way."


End file.
